Return Of The Lords Of Old (Dagor Dagorath)
by Arieisit
Summary: This a detailed story of the return of Sauron, the Nazgûl and Melkor and the raising of their armies until they meet their doom in the end of days.


Arda fan-fiction

Return of the Lords of old (Dagor Dagorath)

Chapter 1 - The Return of Sauron

Eru himself released Sauron from the void before his master Morgoth in preparation for Dagor Dogorath.

Sauron knew nothing of the coming of the end of days. As he was released from the void he assumed it was the work of his servants. He knew not what time it was nor how much time proceeded since his defeat in the Third Age.

It was now the Sixth Age and as Sauron passed through the Doors of Night, he turned this way then that way but to his suprize he noticed no sign of the Nazgûl nor one of his other minions. The hot air of the earth gripped his face and he felt fear. Fear for the unknown. Falling, he was, and trailing behind him was a line of fire but he felt the power of his mind re-growing to its former self and he shape-shifted into a great bird and flew across to some nearby forest.

He landed in between the branches of a few tall trees. Sauron, peering through the leaves of the trees observed something rather peculiar. Large extravagant towers everywhere! Everywhere! He became confused then he had an idea then he became confused again. His last thought was that they were weapons devised by men to use against him in a way in which he is yet to figure out. The "large towers" were skyscraper buildings but Sauron didn't think of this even though he had Baradûr in the past. This was because the materials used were far more evolved since his time working under Aule.

Sauron sorted to learn of this new engineering that men devised. He shape-shifted again into a man this time but only an average man as he did not want to stand out. As he walked towards one of the buildings everyone was staring at him and as he crossed a road to get to the building, horns beyond measure honked at him. One taxi driver shouted, "get out the road! Freak!" His attire was all wrong. He was dressed in a full gold plated amour that reflected every ray of light from the sun so that he glowed. He was crossing the road recklessly cause he knew nothing of cars or traffic lights for that became puzzling to Sauron at this point but he being an intelligent being soon realized that his attire was not suitable. He then came upon a man who was about his size and Sauron revealed himself in all his terrible wrath for two seconds and the man died because his heart could not endure the terror of Sauron .As the man fell Sauron took his clothes. Other pedestrians observed and they telephoned the police right way for they did not want to confront Sauron because they felt fear.

Sauron then proceed to enter into the building and all he could do is look around in the way a baby would upon entering a new environment. "May I help you sir? Sir?" a pleasant voice uttered to Sauron. "Yes, I would like to meet with the Lord of this tower " replied Sauron equally pleasant. The receptionist smiled and asked him his name and he said that it was Zigûr. The receptionist said that the boss is not available to see anyone without an appointment. Sauron became angry and forced her to look directly into his eyes and a wave of darkness went through her mind and she then allowed Sauron up to see the Lord of the tower.

As Sauron entered into the office of the C.E.O. he glared at him and said, "Who are you?" with a vaguely harsh tone. The C.E.O. Replied and said, "What a rude fellow are you! No good morning no introducing yourself! But since I am not like you I will tell you that my name is Maran Gilmore!"Before Maran could ask what Sauron's name was, Sauron asked him what does he do here and Maran said, "I am the C.E.O. of New York Weapon Artillery International." As he said weapon, Sauron smirked and walked up to him and Maran moved back. He suddenly became afraid of Sauron. Sauron told him that his name is Zigûr and as he uttered it, he held Maran by his throat and shoved a colourless talisman that he managed to conjure up in the void down his throat. Sauron then turned and left the office and Maran immediately called the building's security but when they searched they could not find him. Sauron had already escaped.

Please leave a review or two. I wouldn't write more unless anyone thinks it is good.


End file.
